


Complete

by Aviendha69



Series: Reylo Short Stories and Novellas [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Infidelity, Kylo Ben gets ALL the Love, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other characters mentionned, Pegging, Polyamory, Reylo - Freeform, Reylux - Freeform, Reyux, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviendha69/pseuds/Aviendha69
Summary: After negotiating for a cease-fire on the Resistance, Rey accepts Kylo’s hand. Things seem to settle between them until Rey realizes she’s not the only one in love with Ben Solo. Kylo Ben is once again torn between two desires.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Rey, Armitage Hux/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Short Stories and Novellas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746646
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	1. - One -

**Author's Note:**

> Being single means the occasional trip into pornhub for “inspiration” and I recently fell into the #gayporn rabbithole.
> 
> What I found there was not the professional, macho porn of the 90’s but amateur stuff by college-age men (on average). Roommates, sports-team members or frats boys.
> 
> The encounters were often tender enough to have me wonder how boys tame their sexuality growing into men.
> 
> The result of this curiosity is a Reylux fic.
> 
> I have no experience of this, only video and the consciousness of my own need for pleasure, as well as the phantom pains of trauma. I put this in my fic, giving the men a long-standing relationship of mutual comfort, while making space for Rey to eventually join them.
> 
> It could be one of my best short fics ever.

* * *

“ _Ask_ her.” 

“She’ll never agree to that.” Kylo’s voice was low, coming from his little office, off the main living room.

“How do you know? You told me she wasn’t entirely inexperienced.” That was Hux speaking barely above a whisper, she was sure of it. Ask her what ?

“Armie… things have changed. I’m committed now. We can’t go on like before.”

“But it’s not _fair!_ I miss you.” 

Through the partly open door, Rey saw shadows moving on the wall. Bodies reaching for each other, then part. 

“I know.”

***

He’d called off the attack on the Resistance. As soon as General Hux had walked in and seen the situation, Kylo had taken control of the First Order. Hux hadn't been too pleased about it: the army had been his responsibility for years, but he only put up a token resistance when the Ren imposed his will on him. 

So Rey had accepted his hand. And the Resistance had gotten away to who knows where. 

**

She’d been put up in comfortable rooms instead of the brig. Near his own quarters. He’d started her training immediately. Surprisingly, he’d started with abilities from the Light side, explaining to her he was teaching her from his own experience and since he’d started with Luke, it was the only way he could think to start from.

In addition to Force-training, he added weapons training. Then he added academia when he realized how far behind she was in writing and mathematics. 

Then he added arts and culture. Music and dance.

Then, when it came time to start the Dark Side, he added philosophy. 

“That’s not really what Snoke taught you, is it?” she asked one day. The concepts he was sharing with her were surprisingly similar to what Luke had said about the Jedi’s Hubris. 

“No, I guess not. Snoke gloated that he had me trained in the Light to make me stronger.” The tall Darksider was pensive. “I suffered so much under his ‘teachings’. I— I can’t do that to you.”

The Force-Bond had survived Snoke’s death. If he had bridged their minds, the connection was stronger than anything either of them knew. It was… profound. 

**

Weeks went by. Rey grew stronger. Kylo learned to assume his new responsibilities. His top Generals, especially Hux, kept him busy while he carefully steered them towards a less destructive path. 

With Snoke gone, it seemed like some _insanity_ had died with him. The First Order became less obsessed with crushing enemies, and more interested in providing a stable structure to the systems they had already conquered. Many policies softened. Diplomacy became a viable strategy again. 

Through it all, Rey and Kylo (Ben when they were in private) grew closer, until one evening Rey of Jakku got up from her seat at the study table, undressed, and joined Ben Solo in the shower. 

The Dark side understood Passion. The lessons they shared became frantic lovemaking. 

He repeated his proposal to her. It was clearer this time. When next they met with General Organa and Master Luke, the betrothal was announced. 

**

When Ben came back into the living room, he saw her looking at him and turned away, his ears a bright pink. There was something sad about him. 

**

“I don’t like this sneaking around.” 

“Then _tell_ her.”

“She’ll never understand.” 

“You’d be surprised.”

“What do you mean? Do you know something? Has she—” 

The whispers were louder than usual. Rey stood near the little galley, holding her cup of tea, out of sight. 

“Are you _jealous?_ If anything, _I_ should be the jealous one. No, no, nothing like that. She’s not _stupid_ , she _must_ know.”

Rey remembered a round purple bruise she had caressed on Ben’s inner thigh.

“If she does, she hasn’t said anything.”

“Exactly.”

Silence. 

“It’s totally different, with her.”

“It is. But she’ll never give you what I give you.” 

The door closed. 

Rey dipped into the ‘fresher room, flushed and made as if she was coming out. Ben had that look again. 

He looked guilty. 

**

Rey was lying on her back, letting her lover fuck her mouth. She had spent the last week trying to find out what she could give him to make him happy, but after the initial period of discovery, things had settled and she felt there were things they weren’t doing. 

Things she had searched for on the holonet. Things men do. So while she had one hand holding his shaft so he wouldn’t gag her, she had one hand massaging his testes; she let that hand run over his perineum and her thumb softly grazed the orifice there. 

He sighed before he bolted away.

“What are you _doing_?” His eyes were wild, but that sigh had been unmistakable. Rey took a breath.

“I thought you might like… aren’t you sensitive there? _I’m_ sensitive there. _Very_.” Well, she’d said it. It was time for some give and take. For all of the talk about the Dark Side, he’d been very conservative when it had come down to sex. Not wanting to hurt her he’d said. He’d given her waves of toe-curling pleasure, let her pleasure him — with some convincing — but had shied of doing anything anal, and now she figured was the time to step out of her comfort zone. Into, she was certain, his. 

“You’re… you want me to…” he let it trail off. 

For an answer Rey rolled on to her stomach, tilting her hips invitingly. Ben positioned himself over her, ran his cock over her folds to slick himself, and started pushing himself in. 

Into her core. 

It was as fulfilling as ever and she was tempted to let him take her like that — she’d been ready for the last half-hour at least — but that was not what she had in mind, so she pulled away. 

“No, Ben. The other.” 

He looked a little nonplussed. “Have you ever done it?” 

“Not _actually_ , no.”

“Then kriff, woman, why would you want that now?”

Rey had to think fast. She wasn’t about to tell him she’d overheard him and Hux. She wasn’t about to tell him she felt him come home late sometimes, his body smelling of fresh soap, his clothes just faintly of Hux’s cologne.

“I don’t think you have any idea what you do to me, Kylo Ren. I would do _anything_ with you.”

That gave him pause. “You don’t mean that.”

“Try me.” She turned around again, ass up in the air. 

He gave her a smack, laughing. “Yeah, no. Don’t think it will be that easy.”

That smack had woken something _else_ in her. “How do you know?”

“Because I know.”

“You’ve done it before.” 

“Yes, I’ve done it before.”

“But you never asked me.” She made a face at him. 

“Well, women aren’t really into that shit.”

“But men are.”

“Yes, men a—” He shut up so tight, Rey thought she had broken their trust. 

“Well, you’ve teased me enough, now I want to know more.”

It was true. He had teased her. Laving at her with his tongue, sometimes he would stray to that other place. Sometimes he would rest a thumb near it when he took her from behind. It didn’t seem like a far stretch if he would just… reach in. 

“Yes, well… it will take some… work.”

***

In the Officer’s mess, she sat down next to Hux. She had no official rank, but no one was about to chastise the Supreme Leader’s _Consort_ , so they let her in. 

“Madame Rey, to what do I owe this pleasure?” The Ginger General was always polite.

Rey made sure they were alone at the table before speaking softly. 

“Armitage, how long have you been ‘close’ with Kylo?” There was no mistaking her emphasis.

Hux nearly choked on his tea. “Pardon? We, I—”

“Hush, don’t make a fuss,” she whispered, “I’ve overheard you two speak.”

“Well, then. It was a long time ago. It’s all over now.” Hux was turning crimson, and Rey hoped no one was seeing it.

“A long time ago _Wednesday_ ,” she answered, her voice still soft, and Hux finally picked up on her tone.

“You’re... not jealous.” 

“I’m not. He’s not neglecting me. He’s just not being honest about it.”

“Do you want us to stop?” By his tone, Rey realized that if she asked, Hux just might be able to let himself free Kylo. 

“Do you love him?” Just then, General Gniss sat with them, a smile spread on his face at the chance to speak with the Supreme Leader’s… well _consort_ was probably not what he thought of her. 

Armitage got up. For a moment he just stood there, cup held in long, freckle-spattered fingers. Then he bowed to her and gave her a firm “Yes.” 

She looked him in the eye before saying: “Then I’ll see what I can do.” She watched him walk away: there was a spring in his step, his back had a nice line to it, she noticed for the first time. 

Then she caught the newcomer’s watchful expression, speculation clear on his face. “General _Gniss_ is it? I hope _you_ don’t have any special requests for me, unlike _some,_ ” she teased, and saw the older man’s face fall somewhat. 

**

They’d made progress, but he was still too much of a stretch for her. They were lying over each other in inverted positions, him over her sucking at her clit with fingers in her cunt and bum, she sucking his cock, fingering him while he moaned, finally managing to slip one in, and feeling around for his pleasure, while he tilted his hips involuntarily. He stopped himself and she felt that guilt again. He lost his concentration, and she hers. 

He excused himself and climbed off her to get to the ‘fresher. She wondered if he felt the same guilt when he was with Hux. She was starting to speculate a lot about what the men were doing together. Imagining it. More and more. She wanted to see it. 

“I’m _trying_ Ben,” she said when he came back. “I just don’t have the... the _equipment_ for what you want. 

He stiffened, then dropped heavily on the bed, making her bounce. “You don’t need any equipment,” he told her. “You have everything you need. I love you just as you are. You’re my woman. You’re the only woman I want. You—” He was babbling. 

She could feel he meant every word. She reached for his hand. “I know I’m the only _woman_ you want Ben. But maybe you want _more_.” 

He flushed bright red at that. As crimson as his crazy lightsaber and she felt him torn again. 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Rey let the silence stretch out for a moment, breathing to calm herself. Ben was desperately trying to find balance. 

“How long since you’d last been with a woman? Other than me, obviously.”

“Ugh, I don’t know, five years? Snoke had unpleasant ideas about how to fuck women.” 

Rey didn’t like the sound of that, but it confirmed her good impression of Ben Solo, the gentle lover. Now for the hard question. 

“And with a man?”

“Rey, I don’t see how that's of any interest to you…”

“Ben. I’ve respected your private thoughts, but they’re getting _hard to ignore_.”

Silence. 

Rey broke it. “Fine. I’ve tried to give you what you want. And now I want you to know that I _know…_ and I’m not jealous, Ben.”

Silence. “My Beautiful Desert Flower…” he started leaning towards her to put his head in her lap. If she let him, he would distract her from this uncomfortable conversation and she was more than a little tempted to let him. 

Well, she _had_ spoken her piece. 

**

For a few weeks, things were good. Training was good, troop morale was good. Her contacts with the ex-Resistance were good, as war was winding down and more and more systems were rebuilding ties to form a new alliance. The First Order was delegating decisional powers to that diplomatic organisation, concentrating their military might in defending allies against troublesome neighbours. 

Ben Solo occasionally didn’t come home to sleep. It was a rare occasion, and when he came back, he was incredibly affectionate. And then she started receiving gifts. 

Fruit. Assortments of various fruits. Then fine ciders and teas. Books. 

Then a black-lace, tight-fitting long dress. The front opened down her cleavage and up her legs, barely covering her pubis with an embroidered red desert flower. A hooded red-lined black silk cloak covered it perfectly. When Ben saw her wear it he almost choked.

“Where did you get that?”

“It seems I have a secret admirer.”

“ _Who_?” he demanded, and that made her laugh.

“Don’t tell me you're _jealous_ , Ben Solo. That’d be over the top.”

He immediately stilled. 

“I suspect it’s from someone very _grateful,_ ” she mused. 

“That’s very sexy, for someone grateful.” 

“Isn’t it? Someone finds me attractive. It’s like an invitation.” 

This time he did choke. 

*

The next gift was the best gift.

It came in a rare-wood black and red lacquered box. Cradled in blue silk was a light- and dark-pink-marbled sculpture. Made of a soft, pliable material, it took her a moment to realize what it was. She took it out. It had a good heft. She saw a little note was included.

_A token of my gratitude, for when the night gets lonely._

Apart from the beautiful marbling, the thing was incredibly life-like. But it wasn’t like Ben’s. It was longer and thinner.

It would fit. 

*

Kylo kissed her on the forehead before leaving and she knew he wouldn’t be back until the next cycle. 

So she took the toy out. 

On Jakku, sex was a risky endeavor. With no contraception available, Rey had limited her explorations to fingers and tongues with some of her tribe-mates, and she’d once played around with a water tube, but it had left her bruised and unsatisfied. 

When Kylo Ren found her, she’d been alone for over a year. Now she was alone maybe one night a week. 

Squishing the pink, rod-shaped object in her hand, she imagined who it was cast from, and as she put her fingers to her folds, she imagined the original being touched right now. Stroked. Maybe kissed.

She brought it to her own lips while her fingers rubbed more life into her. The softness was incredible and she kissed it. It had a faint rubbery smell and an even fainter taste, but the smoothness of it was waking her hunger and she eventually took it in her mouth, sucking at it, imagining how the owner would moan at her attention. Her throat clenched and she swallowed it as far as she could take it. By now, her fingers had coaxed moisture from her and she knew where she needed the toy to go. 

She felt naughty, pushing the toy inside her, like she was cheating on Ben, but knowing he was cheating on her right now, doing almost the same thing she was. Was he on his back like her? Were they kissing?

The idea was too much for her and she climaxed. 

She had to know. She had to see for herself. 

**

“ _Ask_ him.”

“He’ll never agree to such a thing.”

“I can’t anymore, I want to _see._ ” Rey whispered to Hux. “I have been fucking myself with your toy for days. What’s the difference?”

“He’s been like this ever since I’ve known him. He’s Kylo with me, now he’s Ben with you.”

She realized she didn’t know how Hux felt about her.

“Do _you_ want to?”

“Oh yes, very much.”

A pause. “Should we?”

“Not without him.”

Rey sighed. “You’re right.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

**

She let him catch her with the toy. He stood transfixed in the doorway for a moment, before she patted the space beside her and gave him control of it. If he recognised the shape of it, he said nothing.

Having him fuck her with a toy meant he could bend down to lick her at the same time. It was divine, being sucked and filled all at once. She reached for him and stroked him and eventually she curled up and took him in her mouth. 

He was a noisy eater, moaning from her own ministrations, and she could feel him dip and lick the shaft of the toy where it met her body. She released him and flipped on her stomach. 

“Let’s try it now,” she asked. She was certainly excited enough. 

Was he even aware she could see him alternate from reaming her ass to licking moisture onto the lifecast toy? When he started pushing it into her, it went in smoothly. She’d been practicing. He quirked an eyebrow at her, and she shrugged. 

“You’re taking him so well,” he said softly, like he didn’t think she could hear. 

“I’ll take both of you,” she answered just as softly. 

He paused at that. There were a few ways to interpret her response. He got up behind her and soon she was too full to think of anything but the present pleasure. 

How any work got done that day is anyone’s guess. 

**

She received two beautiful silk scarves and a bottle of lubricant. 

It was incredible, to totally surrender to him, blindfolded with one scarf and hand-tied with the other. The toy became a regular accessory to their lovemaking. Sometimes, Ben would watch her suck on the toy while he was fucking her. Sometimes, she let herself imagine it was Hux there inside her, while she was sucking on Ben. She got sloppy with her mental shields then and that almost always pushed her lover over the edge. 

**

All three of them showed up at the mess at the same time. They sat together; any other arrangement would have seemed strange. Bad enough the Supreme Leader looked both happy and exhausted. Both he and General Hux were letting their beards grow out; Hux’s hair was long enough to flop over his ears. Rey imagined grabbing a handful of red hair and pulling on it. 

Ben gave her knee a nudge. Now _he_ was imagining it. She giggled. The room fell silent, wild speculation whispered at the far tables. There were some scowls on the older General’s faces, appreciative smirks on the younger ones. 

“Let ‘em wonder,” said Hux. 

The Supreme Leader half-scowled, half-smiled at that. Conflict still roiling in him. After some hesitation, talks of future plans for the First Order resumed.

**

It was his turn to be tied and blindfolded. He was lying on his back and she had been teasing him with her breasts for a few minutes now. It was the only advantage she had over her ‘rival’: tits. As small as they were, Ben appreciated them very much. Blinded, he was gasping for them, as she teased his face with a pebbled nipple. 

It was all about his mouth today, she decided, feeding him fruit, letting him suckle on a tit, dribbling wine from her mouth to his.

She rode his face to orgasm, calling him _Kylo_ as she came, and gave him fingers soaked in her juices, pushing them in far enough to gag him once, until he adjusted himself and she watched, fascinated as he expertly sucked on her fingers with relish. She was finger-fucking his face.

She straddled his hips and took him in. Not moving took a lot of restraint, but she wanted this game to last. 

He turned his face to find anything she pressed to it, licking it and sucking at it like a babe, so she reached for Hux’s gift toy, and pressed it to his cheek. He turned and found it, gave it a lick, then turned away. 

He knew exactly what it was.

She leaned down on him, and kissed him and he kissed her deeply. Something inside him was pleading with her but she ignored it. She brought the head of the toy to her own mouth and made loud sucking noises with it, so he could hear her. 

She felt him throb. She leaned right down close to his face. She called him Kylo again, her voice thick with want. Put the toy between their mouths, licking it, then licking the corner of his mouth. She throbbed on him, and he answered in kind. Then he stuck his tongue out at her — a teasing _grimace_ , she realised — and kissed the red-swirled head. 

Something must have clicked inside his head for as blindfolded as he was, he decided to _show_ her how it was done. He freed a hand from its silken binds and wrapped it over hers. 

His mouth opened up and his tongue snaked out, circled the corona and powerful muscles went to work on the toy. Tendons on his neck stood out, his cheeks sunk in. Rey realized she had been gentler than he wanted. Had _needed_. 

He was as noisy as ever, humming as he worked the toy deeper between his lips, and Rey throbbed in rhythm to his thrust, eventually rising and riding him in sync. When he took the whole toy in without gagging, she let it go and rubbed herself to a quick and dirty orgasm, taking him with her. 

*

“ _Ask_ him.”

“Hux will never agree to such a thing.”

“I just want to watch. I think that's why he sent that lace dress and cloak, so I’m hidden in its folds”. From his mind, she saw a flash of a plush armchair with a little table beside it and a lamp and a glass of red wine on it. It was not in their room. 

“I’ll see what I can do.”

 _He doesn’t realize he’s the only one not agreeing to us being all together_ , she sighed

**

She wore the black lace dress and covered it up with the black, floor-length cloak. She wore delicate sandals that let her tiny toes just peek out from the layered hems. She smothered her eyes in black kohl. 

She didn’t have far to walk to get to the general’s quarters but she hurried along, like for an illicit rendez-vous, imagining Ben taking the same route and feeling the same way before she had — at least partially — freed him of guilt. 

Hux welcomed her and made her sit in that green velvet armchair in the corner of the living room. With the lamp turned off, she was hidden in shadows. Other lights in the room were diffused. Most of the light came from the starport where a bright sun shone in a black sky. He poured them each a glass of a rich, heady wine then handed her one. Music played; it was Ben’s favorite style. He was teaching Rey how to dance it.

“He was ambivalent, neither yea nor nay. We’re taking a chance here. You look lovely.”

“You have great style.” Rey was a bit nervous. “I just want to see what makes him happy.”

“I’ll make it worth your while.” Hux was a bit nervous. “Maybe he’ll relax.”

“Why is he so…”

“Snoke. The Jedi. His upbringing. I have no such hangups, but Snoke punished him. Punished us.”

“That’s unfair. The troops don’t get such restrictions.” The troops were held to a strict code of conduct… in uniform. Off-hours, polyamory was considered group-bonding and good for _Esprit-de-Corps_.

“The troops were considered animals. Kylo was his prized possession, the “Skywalker he had seduced”. I’m surprised he didn’t keep him caged.”

“You comforted him.” 

“We comforted each other. We still do.”

Rey reflected on that. It confirmed many things about this relationship. They were closer than brothers. 

They heard him come in. Armitage stepped back from her, leaving her in the shadows, going back to the little counter where he poured another glass of wine, one for Kylo Ren. 

The tall, dark, imposing figure was toweling water dripping from his hair and shoulders, and blood from a cut on his brow. He was wearing casual clothing and carrying his training gear and his favorite training sword. 

“They gave me a hard fight, this time. Especially Vicrul. He’ll be limpi—” he cut off. 

Rey saw him straighten, and almost turn in her direction. Hux advanced towards him, half-filled glass held forward, like a peace offering. 

After a moment, Kylo accepted the glass, hand shaking. He took a long swallow. 

“Why don’t you let me take care of that cut on your forehead?” The red-head said in a soothing voice.

Kylo nodded. He found a tall stool and sat on it while his friend retrieved the med-kit. He remained still and stiff while Hux cleaned the cut and applied a strip of bacta-cloth to it. The General was standing between his knees looking Kylo deep in the eyes. When Hux put a hand to Kylo’s cheek and caressed it, Rey suddenly flushed. When Kylo reached up to press the man’s hand to his face, her heart clenched. 

Over the bond they shared she felt him tremble. 

It took all her meditation training for her to calm down. If she freaked out and left now, she would shame him. It would mean she wasn’t understanding or accepting of his divided affection. He could interpret her embarrassment as rejection, forcing him to choose one over the other. And that was not what she wanted. She wanted him to feel loved.

The dark man tilted his face up and closed his eyes; and the pale one leaned forward and kissed him. 

The first kiss was softly hesitant, and then Kylo’s hand moved to cradle Hux over an ear and he tilted his head to a well-practiced comfortable angle, and the kiss deepened. 

From her seat in the shadows, Rey saw her lover with _his_ lover, and currents of hot and cold traveled her body. As she watched the men start to remove their clothing, wet kissing sounds alternating with soft sighs and flashes of pink tongues mingling, Rey found herself battling her own conflict, between jealousy and arousal. 

Before her, the men were relaxing into passionate caresses, gentle and firm at the same time. Shirts were coming off, large hands exploring a fuzzy chest, slender ones cupping muscular breasts. Shoes were toed off. Belts came undone. It was Kylo who dipped his head first and kissed the orange trail down to inside the standing one’s trousers. He pulled them down the front and then circled narrow hips to push the cloth down and perky buttocks appeared, covered in fine golden down. 

She saw only a flash of pink. Hux’s hands moved to tangle in rich dark curls, freeing one round ear. Then he held it while the head bobbed before him. 

Arousal won out. Observing them, Rey wasn’t there to take notes. She took another swallow of wine and laid back in the little upholstered armchair, letting the heat grow inside her. Her other hand felt around under the cloak until it found her naked thigh and traveled up to her folds. She was quickly flooding her panties. 

Before her, one man had his head thrown back and was moaning in soft ecstasy. The other was grunting appreciatively, full lips tight around the pale shaft, neck muscles standing out while shoulders and arms flexed around him. The head popped out and Rey got a clear view of her rival’s cock. She knew it well enough by now. Then it disappeared into her man’s mouth, every inch until it seemed he was just kissing Hux where dark-red hair appeared on his abdomen. 

Both men groaned, and Rey throbbed, almost jerking in her chair. Was it her, or did she see Kylo’s eye crinkle with mirth ?

She flushed a deep — and probably ugly — crimson. She had wanted to play with fire. Now she was burning. 

Again the pale length popped out but this time, Hux moved back and Kylo got up from the stool. Pants and socks fell to the ground. They were both naked before her, tall muscular bodies just out of her reach, who was still hiding in the shadows, core throbbing on thin, unsatisfying fingers. Next time — _Maker, next time?_ — she would bring the silicone shaft.

The men made for the bedroom, pale asses flashing in the dim sunlight. Kylo whispered something to his lover and the latter giggled, softly slapping his butt. They didn’t close the door.

It was the kissing that did it, she decided, watching Ben thrust over a supine Hux, muscular back and buttocks caressed and pressed by long strong fingers that reached further down his body than Rey ever could. She replayed all their lovemaking in her mind as she continued to finger herself. It was the intense kissing that pulled her pleasure up her body like a tidal surge. When she climaxed, she heard Kylo’s deep bass give a surprised yelp, closely followed by a grunting Armitage. The bodies relaxed, sweat shining on angular planes, and she saw and heard more soft kisses while they caught their breath. 

She wiped her smutty fingers on the inside of her cloak, got up on shaky legs and exited. She expected him to stay the night. 

**

He decided he liked being bound & blindfolded, and she realized it freed him from knowing who he was with. She had flipped him on his stomach, cushion under his hips, her cunt dripping semen over one of his thighs. She had reamed and fingered him for long minutes while he moaned, blind and helpless to her caresses. She brought the pink-red dildo out and made a show of sucking it loudly, watching his butthole clench in anticipation. A few shots of lube and she slid it over and under him, and he tilted his hips to follow. 

She pushed it in slowly and she got the impression he was welcoming the length like it was coming home. He let out a long sigh of contentment and she leaned down over him to kiss his slowly blushing back. Affection flowed from him. She worked it slowly, in and out.

She pitched her voice as low as it would go: “You’re taking him so well,” she murmured, “but you have to tell me what you want, Kylo.”

She wanted him to be as relaxed with her as he was with his friend. 

“Keep going, Hu— hun.”

He raised his hips off the cushion and she adjusted herself behind him, pushing against the flat base of the toy with her pubis, getting only token friction from the motion. She wondered if there existed some apparatus, some kind of harness that would make the play easier. She wondered if she would get to use it on Hux. 

Kylo certainly seemed to enjoy it. 

She held the toy against herself with one hand, the other holding his hip for motion. He was balancing on one hand, the other stroking himself with abandon. His head hung down, his breathing was heavy. She let herself be extra attentive to his pleasure. If this didn’t satisfy him, she thought, he may not want to try again.

Did she want him to be satisfied with her only ?

He grunted and she picked up the pace. With only one hand, it was hard to keep a steady rhythm, but then he started to move with her, demanding more, and she just kept her alignment, tilting her hips forward. His testes slapped against her thighs a few times before tensing out of the way. He slowed and she twisted the toy like a vise gently while he sighed and moaned softly. 

She spanked him a few times, making him clench and let out a pleasured grunt. She was getting the hang of this. But it wasn’t _enough_. 

*

“When do _I_ get some?”

“Some what?”

“Some of what you’re getting.”

They were lying on their backs, the afterglow slowly fading. Ben reached for the rubbery toy, squeezing it in his fist appreciatively, to Rey it looked like it throbbed. “I’d say you _are_ getting some.”

“It’s not the same.”

“It almost _is._ ” He had that studious air about him, like he was really testing the heft and firmness, but she knew he was deflecting the question. 

“Ben… it’s not _fair_.”

He sighed. He chewed his lip. She could see him trying to work out a solution, then shy away from the thought. Finally he looked at her. 

“My Sweet Desert Flower… tell me what you want.” 

She felt a spike of jealousy from him, and then he slowly exhaled to control it. 

‘ _He’s Kylo with me, now he’s Ben with you.’_ Hux had said. 

What _did_ she want? She had been so concentrated on getting everything she could from him she hadn’t thought of the reasons he might want to keep them separated. 

“Ben… how do you feel about all this?”

Again, he chewed his lip. “Rey, what we have — you and I — it’s pure. It’s hope. It’s the future.”

 _Pure_. The Darksider before her, teaching her abilities from the Light _and_ the Dark side, still needed their relationship to be from that place of Light within him. 

“And…” Ben's face flushed, embarrassed. “I want to be sure I am the one.”

What came over the Bond confused her. Jealousy, certainly, but over something different than sex.

“The one… what?”

He took a breath, eyes half-closed as he spoke in a voice that firmed as he voiced his most pressing concern. 

“That I am the father.”

That shook her. The implied commitment. She turned to lay her head on his chest, cuddling him. She took the toy from his hand and put it aside before lacing her fingers through his and laying their hands over his loudly beating heart. 

Ben Solo was thirty years old. She was only twenty. 

“I promise to you, you will be the one,” she answered diligently. “But... I’m not ready yet.”

Ben said nothing for a while. He nodded. Rey waited expectantly.

“What I have with Armitage is also special.” Here, he stopped, pondering his feelings. 

Rey saw he didn't exactly know how he felt about Hux. Was it Dark? Not by what she had seen: intense caresses, but still soft. 

He was a whirlpool of emotions. 

“He loves you, you know,” she prompted. 

“He told you?” his voice hitched. 

“I asked him. It was the only way I— I could accept it.” She moved her head to his shoulder to watch what she could of his face, his prominent profile. 

He squeezed her hand. “He took care of me. He helped me survive Snoke.” A tear rolled down his temple and Rey watched it fall to the pillow. “He helped me survive _you_ ,” he added in a smirk, and Rey gave a soft snort. 

“I don’t want to make you choose,” the Scavenger from Jakku said, “I just want to share it.”

“But it’s… part of my past. Of my Darkness.”

“It doesn’t feel like Darkness to me, Ben. And it’s not in the past, either.”

“It’s not,” he conceded. 


	2. - Two -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, kiss.”  
> Rey looked up into ice-blue eyes. They smiled, closed, and his lips pressed against hers.

When she got back to their quarters after class, she found a simple note. 

> _Join us._

It was in Ben’s flowing, assured calligraphy. 

She showered, put on the black lace dress. She put only a thin line of kohl under her eye. 

Again hidden in the folds of the flowing cloak, she strode to General Hux’s quarters, crossing only a pair of guards who stepped aside to let her pass. One murmured something she didn’t understand. 

The door opened for her and she heard the music. Dressed in loose clothing but barefoot, the men were dancing, that same dance Ben had taught her for their wedding. She was beginning to better appreciate its melancholy and grace, now that she was getting “good at it” from Ben’s appraisal. 

She made for the chair but caught her husband’s eye: remove your cloak, take the glass of wine, sit on the stool.

And wait. 

Ben turned his attention back to his partner. Back and forth they swayed, Armitage’s eyes closed, letting Ben guide him in the space cleared for the dance. Held close now, foreheads touching, he seemed blissful. They parted for a moment as he was led in a circle around his dark friend, cued into some elaborate steps Rey was still learning. 

They were in perfect sync. They must have been dancing together for years. 

The song ended, and they parted; Kylo came to greet his wife. They kissed, a bold kiss that asked and answered a question at the same time. She nodded. Then the next song started and he moved aside, revealing a shining Hux to her, who extended his hand. 

She took it. 

A thinner man, Armitage Hux preferred longer strides, and it took her a moment to adjust to his style. He tested her knowledge of steps, and when he found her better known ones, relaxed into the music. He whispered softly into her ear: “Relax. I’ve never done this before either.” She understood he didn’t mean the dancing. 

Kylo was sitting on the tall stool, drinking wine, watching appreciatively as his wife and his lover learned each other’s moves. He said nothing. This evening had been months in the making. 

Now Hux suggested more flowery steps to her, tapping her toe to cue her to weave her leg through his, then bringing her close, her body leaning on him at an angle. He spun her around him in a tightening spiral to gather her in his arms, placing her hand over his heart, where she felt it beating wildly. 

“Now kiss.” The deep bass spoke — not quite an order — not a suggestion either. He would be in control of the encounter, and both had agreed.

Rey looked into smiling, ice-blue eyes, cheeks flushing, and they closed as Hux leaned down and kissed her. 

She closed her own. Her heart beat loudly, as loud as the heart of the tall man who held her now, as loud as the heart of the man watching them together, saying nothing more. 

Rey let desire overcome her; her hands moved up an angular shoulder into short, straight hair the color of sunfire. Lips parted and a strange tongue teased at her. She met it with her own. 

She trembled, he trembled, but then he embraced her closer and just held her for a moment. This time, she was caught between arousal and guilt. He must have felt some of it because he whispered softly,

“It’s all right, Rey, take your time.” She felt him raise his head to look at Kylo. Something passed between them. “You can stop anytime. But,” he added, “I have been dreaming of knowing you.”

Rey had a flash of her own dreams, of the fantasies she would play in her mind whenever she took the toy out. Of Ben using the cast on her. On him. 

Heat flushed her whole body. She reached up again and pulled Hux down into a much deeper kiss, this time boldly exploring his mouth, tongue reaching further, teasing his into hers. He made an appreciative moan, and she felt a heat flash from where Kylo was sitting on the stool, trying to calm his own spikes of emotions. 

The music continued playing but the dancing was finished, the tall red-haired man’s hands started exploring her body tentatively and she wondered if he’d been with a woman — ever. 

“You’re so tiny,” he murmured, and she realized the size difference must be disconcerting. _He_ was as tall as Ben Solo, only thinner. His hips were narrower, his waist smaller. But _she_ was smaller than him. 

“Don’t worry, I’m…” she fished for a reassuring word, “solid.” There, that should put him at ease. They called her “Desert Flower”; desert flowers were _tough_. 

She felt him smile against her mouth, then long fingers encircled her arms and squeezed, gauging her muscle. He made an appreciative sound. Months of training and proper nutrition had put meat on her bones. His hands travelled the long muscle down her back. If he had danced with her without paying attention to her strength and flexibility, he did now. 

He grazed over her buttocks, brought one hand to the front and up her flank, and hesitantly, he found a breast. He made a small sound at that, and Rey felt his excitement like finding a gift. He would worship her body. Her core throbbed at that. The _Bond_ throbbed at that. 

She broke the kiss and tilted her head so he would kiss her jaw and throat, and he leaned down immediately to taste her skin. She eyed her husband and saw him, very still, eyes half-closed, feeling her as much as seeing her, most probably feeling his lover’s emotions as well.

Letting things happen. 

She ran her hand in Hux’s flame-bright hair — it did flop over his ears, now — and pushed down a bit, and he took his cue and kissed down over her collarbone, down her cleavage. He paused. Then he nosed into the fabric, pushing it aside. 

If Rey had not been wearing the tiny underwear she was wearing now, moisture would be running down her thighs. Being discovered for the first time by an eager lover was something almost maddening with emotion. When he found her nipple, he licked it shyly before taking it into his mouth and it was like he was discovering cake. 

How would he react to…?

The thought of Hux rooting through her dark patch of hair to find her core suddenly was too much and she swayed on her feet. 

He caught her; straightening, “are you all right?” 

“Yes I… you’re so enthusiastic,” she murmured, “like Ben,” she added, not sure how that would be received.

He laughed.

“Am I? Everything is so… different,” he mused, “I’ll be careful.” 

Now Rey was sure Hux had _never_ been with a woman. She looked at Kylo. He snapped out of his daydream and found a little cushion he put before the plush green armchair. It looked well-worn. “Why don’t you have a seat, Luv?” he pointed, then shook his head when she made for the cushion. “The chair. The cushion is for Hux, here. Armitage, make your ‘Supreme Leader’ proud.” 

Hux kissed Rey again, hand caressing her jawline like it was made of fine bone china. The smooth skin seemed to fascinate him as well. “You’re young,'' he said, “but not _so_ young. You’ll never grow a beard.” 

“I have one,” she teased, “but it’s not on my face,” and she heard Ben choke a laugh while Hux chuckled. 

“Have a seat,” he invited her. 

“Take some clothes off,” she answered, “you too, Luv,” she added, only half-looking at her husband. 

The men stripped down to their underwear while she took another swallow of liquid ruby from her glass and reclined in the — _love-chair —_ she caught the thought from Ben. 

Rey breathed heavily while tall, lanky-but-fit Hux kneeled before her, resuming his caresses, but this time starting from her thighs up. He leaned over her to reach her cleavage again, still fascinated by the soft mounds of flesh that held ‘real’ nipples and she felt the abundant orange chest hair brush over her thighs and stomach. She caressed downy shoulders; it was like caressing a pet. His beard was rougher, he was a different animal than Kylo. 

Caressing his stomach muscles along the way, she unclasped the desert-flower closure of the lace dress, freeing both breasts and revealing dark-red mesh underwear barely concealing the lush jungle underneath. 

Hux was still suckling at her like a desert-thirsty man, fondling the other breast with an open hand just gently squeezing and releasing, and she thought of a litter of kittens she had seen on Jakku, still blind and pawing at their mother as she fed them life-giving milk. She felt a rush of affection for the orphan general, and caressed his head softly, almost purring in contentment. 

He interpreted the caress another way and released her tit. He raised his head and looked at the tiny _cache-sexe_ Rey was wearing, then looked at her questioningly. She nodded encouragingly. 

He put a long, freckled-covered hand over her, palm following the curve of her mound. To him, there was nothing there. Not even balls. He ran fingers over her, then his thumb passed over the dip of her core and Rey’s breath hitched, squirming in her seat. The slow teasing was making her pulse and he must have felt it, because he pressed his thumb more firmly against her, rubbing a bit of friction from the damp fabric on to her. 

“That is a lot of _moisture_ ,” he stated, before bringing his thumb to his face to smell. And taste.

She sighed. She wanted to _scream._ They heard Kylo chuckle and both looked at him and he murmured a “Sorry, carry on,” like nothing extraordinary was happening but she could see his hand resting over the oversized erection in his underwear. He must have been rubbing himself.

_That devil_ , she thought. He winked at her and took it out. Both her and the man kneeling in front of her made mouth noises and for the first time, Kylo realized the advantages of having them both with him. He swallowed. But he waved his hand at them. 

They looked back at each other and Rey leaned forward to kiss Hux again. She took his head in her hands and probed him deeply and let affection flow to him. Lust was changing; into something better. Deeper. When she released him he was breathless. He pushed his nose into the apex of her thighs, like a man testing an inviting pond. A few deep huffs of her musk and he undid the lace tie at her hip, cast the fabric aside… and dove in. 

Rey fell back, her body squirming to give better access to the very hungry man eating of her flesh. He had a very muscular tongue and knew how to push it in, and Rey could only hold on to the chair arms to keep from climaxing too fast. He made quick work of her juices too, cleaning her up and rooting for more. When he realised what the little nub that had been sliding under his nose was, he latched on to it and Rey cried out and had to hold him back. 

“Whoa! That is very, _very_ sensitive,” she told him, cry-laughing. 

Hux fell back “Oops.” 

“I’ll show you how it’s done,” came a deep bass. 

“Will you now?” He looked up as the bigger man moved in close. 

“Actually,” piped in Rey, “I think that was quite well enough.” She pushed herself up on an elbow. 

Both men looked at her. 

“I’d like to ride this red Orbak into the ground.”

She got up off the chair, prompting the men to stand. She gave one meaningful look at Kylo, grabbed Hux’s hand, and made for the bedroom, murmuring, “We’ll see what the fuss is all about.”

*

She made Armitage Hux lay back on the bed while she let the robe-like open dress fall to the floor. From the corner of her eye she saw Kylo Ren stand still near the green chair looking at her naked form. At them. 

Under the dark fabric of his underwear she could see the new man was ready for her. She put one knee on the bed and reached for the cloth, pulling it off in one smooth motion. 

He was all gangly legs and arms, the golden down covering his body turning to a blood-red the nearer his loins it got. Surprisingly, the scrotum was bare. She sat close to him and had a look at ‘the thing’ she had been using for weeks on herself — without the man attached to it. It’s shaft was pale but the plum-like corona was a bright pink. This was definitely the original, though, she recognised every vein and bump on it. She looked into her lover’s lover’s eyes. An accord passed between them. She was joining his couple, and he was joining hers. Kylo would join them in time; there was no doubt of this. But for now, it would be just the two of them. 

She took a few minutes to caress the furry body so different for the hulk of a man she had grown used to. She let his hands roam over her own while she kissed him here and there, tasting him for the first time, after he had drunk her so lavishly moments before. She bent over him and took him in hand. He was a lot firmer than the toy. He tasted a lot better too. Heat and rose. 

Mindful of her mate, now sitting in the _Love-Chair_ , watching them, she kissed and licked the pale length like she remembered Kylo doing, palming bald testes boldly, then taking the whole thing in, now hearing both men moaning separately, enjoying her play. He reached for her breasts again, and played in her hair, and pet her bush, and she was glad he appreciated the differences so well. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he told her softly, looking at her like she had come to save him, and something like gratefulness flowed from him. 

“Thank you,” she answered. Neither of them had demanded a sacrifice from the other. Both of them loved the same man. 

So she straddled him and took him into her body. A bit longer than her husband, he bottomed out quickly and she had to find an angle to accommodate him, and he was surprised by the bump at the end. He made her keep a slow rhythm. 

Very slow. He pulled her close to his chest so he could kiss her some more. So he could kiss her forever. Like he had wanted nothing more than to kiss her for weeks. It was breathtaking. 

She broke the kiss and straightened over him. She was ready to find her climax. She rode on him, fingers brushing through an autumn forest of chest hair. She picked up speed and pushed herself back to caress gonads and then further out, arching back over him while his hands slid over her hard stomach, from cupping her marvellous breasts down to rubbing her lips where their bodies met. 

“You’re taking him so well,” they heard from the doorway. 

“Come kiss me,” she told him. 

*

Kylo Ren walked in, shedding his underwear. 

All three were naked now, all toned bodies, pale and tan, dark-haired and gold, furry and smooth. Her hair flowed over her shoulders, Ren’s hair was tied up in a bun, Hux’s flopped into his eyes. He pushed it back to get a better view of the triad forming over him.

Kylo kissed his wife lovingly before climbing beside them, and felt his lover’s arm wrap around his hips to bring him in close. The Dyad looked at each other, the Darksider hesitant. 

Rey, sitting astride a throbbing Hux, nodded assent. 

Kneeling, Kylo eased himself into an eager Armitage’s mouth, both men groaning. The sight and the sound was making Rey pulse even more, though she waited, letting the view enrapture her. Kylo leaned forward placing himself for better access and doing so reached her for sweet, sweet kisses. 

She throbbed again and heard an ecstatic grunt escape Hux’s working mouth. His hand caressed her thigh and then pushed down on her hip. 

_Move, please._

So she resumed her ride. It had a domino effect, one body communicating pleasure to the next body and Kylo moaned into her mouth. One of his large hands supported Hux’s head, the other reached to her neck, half pulling her close, half supporting himself as they swayed, finding a rhythm. The music was still playing; they followed it in sync, two couples now a trio. 

Surprisingly, it was Kylo who climaxed first. He tore away from her kiss, moaning loudly, and Hux let go of her hips to wrap both arms around _his_ hips, greedily drinking him in. 

She watched in fascination for but a moment. It triggered her own orgasm. She arched back to ride it and that pushed Armitage over the edge, who freed Kylo and cried out _“Oh-aah Fuck!”_

She felt warm spurts flood her. Everything went white.

*

She was on the fresher, again overhearing the men. 

“Pryde won’t like this.” 

“We won’t invite him.”

“Ha ha, that’s not what I mean.”

“I’m kidding.” A pause. “Kylo, how do you feel about this?”

Another pause. Rey could feel her man searching his soul.

“Better. Less guilty, certainly. Armie, I… never _expected_ this.”

“I didn’t either. I was just hoping she would accept _us_.”

“I never really asked. _She_ did. _You_ did.”

“She seemed open-minded enough; had to be, to join _you_. I figured asking was worth the risk. You were the only one with any doubts.”

“I felt torn apart.” 

Rey heard motion from the bed. A few kisses. A whisper she didn’t catch.

“I know,” murmured Hux. 

She took a breath before walking back in. They were curled up together, spooned. Kylo made as if to move away, thought better of it, pressed further into Hux’s back, patting the space behind him.

Hux pat the space in front of him. 

Everything was going to be alright. 

She sat at the foot of the bed, looking at them both, not choosing a side. Kylo moved to lay on his back, Hux turned towards him, resting an arm across his stomach. They were sleepy, but Rey wanted to know more about them. 

“Tell me how it started?” she asked.

“Oh, maybe a couple years after you’d joined us?” Hux looked at Kylo for confirmation.

“A few weeks after that crash. I saved you, and then you saved me, and then, you… made your intentions clear to me.” 

“I did. Took you long enough.”

“I was still grieving Tai. And that first year after Snoke took me in… that had been… intense.”

“Indeed, you were getting quite a reputation with the ladies.”

“Until Snoke changed the rules.”

“That you stopped seeing anyone then, that told me a lot about you. Better things. And then you just got… sad.”

Kylo said nothing for a moment. 

Rey had heard about an on-planet crash involving the two of them, they had survived through Ren’s immense mastery of the force. 

“When did Hux save you?” she asked her husband.

“Many times,” he said softly. “Each time I resisted Snoke. Once I was so beat up, Armitage had to carry me to med bay. He stayed with me for hours. Visited every day. He took my hand and held it when I cried.”

“That was our first kiss.”

“It was.” Kylo turned to look at the golden man beside him, he smiled. “The first of many.”

Hux looked at her, suddenly, and started another tale. “And then I had to pick you up after the Scavenger here cleaned your clock.” There was some snark to the words, but no malice.

“To be fair, I was not having my best day.”

Silence fell again. It had been a terrible day for all three of them. For everyone. 

Hux looked at Rey again. “You should have heard him after that, ‘the Scavenger, she’s so powerful, she’s just like _me._ If I could just have her _with_ me.’ On and on. He wouldn’t shut up about you,” he paused a moment, then softly continued. “I knew then.”

Kylo had been listening to his friend, emotions passing over his face, guilt, but also interest: Hux was about to say something he hadn’t said before.

“You knew what?” prompted Rey, her curiosity equally roused.

“That our relationship had changed.”

Kylo frowned, guilt moving over his features again, but Rey spoke before him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

Now Hux said his piece. “It’s not your fault, sweetheart. Nothing could have stopped you two coming together, I think. I’m just glad to be here. Now.” 

“Here. And now,” repeated Ben Solo, like a promise.

The Desert Girl and the General both looked at their Dark lover. Rey winked at Hux, moved to lay beside Ben, then pulled him over her. 

“What about Armie?”

“Your problem. Just be careful you two don’t crush me.”

~~ The End ~~

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> THIS story is something else. It's so outside my experience I had to study others and I felt like a fraud writing it.
> 
> Yet it's so compelling, I couldn't resist.
> 
> I wrote it as a "deep emotional exploration of natural homosexuality in young men before societal expectations forces them into monogamous heterosexual relationship because, patriarchy".
> 
> I’m only half-kidding. Inspired by some _very_ tender frat-boy amateur smut, and some art.
> 
> Some inspirational art links:  
> [threesome-drawing-with-fire-wood-burning-pyrogravure-by-ivan-tokushev](https://www.facebook.com/vantok1968/photos/pcb.595205811116382/595205017783128/?type=3&__tn__=HH-R&eid=ARA7xYGPnuGsEMd_jcRenUiyQtQmQhHo_sya0ZZlHtSBAVstOQoe2DlGDyR4f3TRE32BrA6AzpVkLY0I&__xts__%5B0%5D=68.ARAFY02FL01Ngbsgup2-Z7e-kg1g433rQxbTcAl7gMhiho9wS-jKxsvYZ5SPcuoQFe8MnloEg3yxn4UB7V3BziepxzHFCE5Y4LC0XoUdiRpaShLX1ImAn423jONatyKU1OrB1xBYHMjal5WsL-NKaQ8vI2POK_aF76xllg0r_aeVKpdRPZsLtk30udE9q3EkqzORxR8zE3uQaIwPVH70FwP0iGggYW7wPQgZfzQdBb923E3Y2i8dzR2mBwEUj4ZekPXsmPSHQZugKmYs0egU86SZrnw3ogZyRmybGHeIth1tqSQBWKM)  
> [ One Day Later by Jean Carlos Puerto](https://ineditad.com/en/arte-online/un-dia-despues)  
> [A Breeze by Louis Fratino](https://filthydreams.files.wordpress.com/2017/10/a-breeze-2017-e1507679871688.jpg)  
> [Triumvirate by winterofherdiscontent.tumblr.com](https://thedarkside-and-thelight.tumblr.com/post/147324535766/winterofherdiscontent-triumvirate-let)  
> and  
> [Eiffel Tower by @Frankensteinsm2](https://www.newgrounds.com/art/view/frankensteinsm2/eiffel-tower?context=ratings:etma.scouted:.offset:4)  
> which is the original artwork that inspired the fic.
> 
> Don't be shy about leaving comments! 
> 
> _This work was Betaed by the wonderful people at Reylo Creatives_


End file.
